


"Take what you need."

by mobilicordis



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I emphasize?, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We are reaching levels of fluff never before seen on this plane of existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilicordis/pseuds/mobilicordis
Summary: Fictober day 5: "Take what you need."Harry and Eggsy have a lazy night in together, and Harry can't seem to keep his hands off his boy. He wants to push every ounce of love and comfort he has through that touch.





	"Take what you need."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you (late again) by me falling asleep before I could get it posted. Dang.

Everything that they went through as a couple, all the anxiety and uncertainty of missions, was beyond worth it for these moments they shared together.

They arrived home together, took off their work personas, and drowned themselves in the love they felt for one another.

They circled around each other in perfect rhythm as they prepared the first dinner they were able to share all week and, for once, enjoyed it from the comfort of their sitting room.

An hour later found Harry sitting in the corner of the sofa, Eggsy draped across his lap and chest, JB sleeping in a roll beside Eggsy’s legs. Eggsy laughed as Vivian Ward sat naked on Edward’s couch.

“What would you’ve done if I pulled that shit?” Eggsy asked him, tilting his head back to look Harry in the eye.

“I think you know I would have taken you then and there,” he replies matter-of-factly. The thought send a shiver down Eggsy’s spine, causing Harry to chuckle. He leans down to purr in his ear, “I’ll remember that for later, my boy.” 

Abruptly, the low heat of arousal Eggsy was feeling through the movie was snuffed out. On screen, Vivian Ward was assaulted by Edward’s lawyer, Stuckey. He took a deep, calming breath, pressing himself back against Harry. The older man’s arm tightened around him just so.

By the end of the movie, the good fuzzy feelings were back, and Eggsy had turned to lay his ear against Harry’s chest, the rhythm of his heart lulling him to near sleep. 

“How did you like the film, darling?” Harry’s voice pulled him back from the edge of sleep.

“I get why you mentioned it... that first day. It kinda was like us, huh?”

“It was,” Harry reasoned, coaxing Eggsy to lay his head down onto Harry’s lap. “When we first spoke in that pub I thought your character bore a striking resemblance to Vivian. The way you carried yourself, begging someone to judge you, the way you knew how attractive you are and used it to your full advantage. The horrid way you dressed.” Eggsy was too tired to kick up a fuss, but lightly smacked Harry’s thigh with a slurred “fuck you.”

He yawned, mustering enough energy to say, “At least your best friend isn’t a rapist prick.”

Harry cringed at the thought of Merlin and Eggsy not getting along. It just didn’t fit into his worldview. “No, he’s just the normal brand of prick.” He ran his fingers through his boy’s incredibly soft hair, earning a pleased hum from him. “I think it’s time to head upstairs.”

“Mmm. Sleepy. Gonna sleep here. Sleep on you. Comfy.” Eggsy’s voice was higher and soft in a way it only was when he truly let himself relax. It warmed Harry to know that his boy felt safe enough around him to let down all the walls he’d built around himself during his troubled youth. He brushed through his locks again, just to appreciate the feeling of his boy against him.

“Come on, darling. Neither of us will forgive ourselves if we sleep here tonight. It’s only a short walk upstairs.” He moved gently out from under Eggsy, then reached out to grasp the young man’s hand. Groaning, Eggsy pulled himself off the sofa with Harry’s help. JB jumped off to lead the way upstairs, Eggsy leaning heavily against Harry as they followed.

They headed to the bathroom together, and they brushed their teeth side by side. Harry finished much sooner, as Eggsy was moving in sleepy slow motion. He took the extra time to wrap his arms around the shorter man, fingers reaching under his tee to brush his stomach. He couldn’t resist kissing the warm skin of his boy’s neck.

Eggsy spit into the sink. “You better not be trying to start anything, bruv. You know I’m too tired.”

“Of course, darling. I simply like to touch you.” For emphasis, he tugged Eggsy fully back against him, wrapping him up possessively. Eggsy tilted his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, and they looked at each other in the mirror for a long moment. Eventually, Eggsy’s eyes drifted closed. “Come on to bed,” Harry chuckled, “before you fall asleep standing up, you silly thing.” He ushered his boy out into the bedroom and under the covers. As he took his place on the other side of the bed, Eggsy rolled over and wiggled his way under Harry’s arm and into his side. Finally he settled down and Harry drifted off to sleep with Eggsy’s breath ghosting over his neck.

  
  


He woke to movement beside him. Eggsy had rolled away and his legs were shifting slowly beneath the covers. A labored breath made Harry turn to look at his boy. His brows were pulled together and the corners of his mouth twitched into a frown. An arm drifted up and Eggsy shifted restlessly. Harry turned fully on his side to watch his boy. If he hadn’t already suspected he was in the midst of a nightmare, he needed no further confirmation when a small whimper escaped Eggsy’s lips.

“H-harry,” his boy breathed. “No-o.”

“Shh, my heart,” Harry said, reaching out to brush against Eggsy’s cheek. “It’s alright, you’re only dreaming.” Eggsy twitched, face scrunching in distress. “Come back to me, darling. Wake up.” With one final jerk, Eggsy awoke. His breath was fast, heart beating faster, and his eyes darted around before landing on Harry.

“Haz, oh Jesus.” Harry asked no questions, just opened his arms. Eggsy spared no time in burying himself in Harry’s embrace. “You… you were gone. I lost you again and I couldn’t-”

“Shh. It’s alright. It was just a dream, and I’m here with you.”

Eggsy was muttering something under his breath, and it took Harry a moment to work out. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Eggsy, there’s no need to apologize. I’m glad that I can be here for you, to give you comfort. I would never deny you the opportunity to come to me for anything. Please, Eggsy, take what you need from me.”

Eggsy’s breath hitched, though no tears accompanied it. “You. I just need you to be okay. Don’t… don’t ever let me go.”

He wove his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, the other arm secure around his shoulders. “I don’t think I could. It would be incredibly difficult to let go of something so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could take credit for that last line, but it may have been borrowed from Pretty Woman :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
